Some What Different
by Sevenfold Freak 144
Summary: Well, theres conflicts between the skaters and everyone else who isn't one. Especially the TTE's. You can refer it to the Outsiders but with differnt characters i suppose. Anyways I think it's a starter off chapter but its good so read it!
1. What It's Like With Us

At some point in our lives we feel like we dont belong. Well me and my gang have been cussed at, spit on, and just treated poorly because we like things that they don't. So we feel like this every day. And we are tired of it. Yeah we always fight back, but they just have there ways of always winning.

And by they i mean the everyone whose not a skater. And frankly, I don't get it. We're just like them. We breathe the same air, we live in the same town, we eat food too, we all live in houses. Yes we like different things and we have different personalities. But all they do to us is taunt, get pick on us, and worst of all, beat us up.

My name is Alexis. My best friends are 3 guys and 1 girl. And together we're just your normal, punk skaters. The mischevious one of the group would be Dillion. He's always in trouble of some sort. Disfacing public property, stealing, harassing, you name it. He's done it. He's the best skater in the group. He is fearless of doing anything. And then we have the funniest of em' all, Todd. He can make you laugh even if your pet died. We have no idea where he get these jokes from but they crack the hell up out of us. He does more joking around then skating, but hes still good enough to pull a couple of hardcore tricks. The third dude of our posse is Keeth. He's the guys who gets the ladys...that aren't stuck up bitches. He sometimes acts like his skateboard is a chick...it's rather sad. But we laugh at him anyways. Then theres my girl Rori. She's not much of a skater. But she can do more than a cheerleader ever could. She kind of watches hot guys skate more than skate herself. But she's my girl and i respect her for that. And of course, we got me. I'm respected by every skater i know because I'm a wiked skater for a girl. Plus im tough as hell. I'm pretty much your average tomboy.

Our hang out is at the skatepark of course. If we could, we would live under the ramps. But the fuzz would get us and shit like that. And they'd blame us for something we didn't do. But thats how we are. And thats how they are. And thats how things just work. Really we're innocent, except for Dillion. Or sometimes Dillion. We try new tricks, we get hurt. And then we try again. Our motto is 'If you fall you'll most likely get hurt. But if you get up again, you still have a chance.' And damn do i love that motto.

We are dedicated skaters. We're laid back and careless. And I guess clueless, at moments. We are personally your average lazy, careless, clueless, teenagers. We enjoy it and thats all that matters.


	2. Felt Like A Hero

I glared at the clock for about the last 30 minutes of my trial. I could not stand anoter minute in this place. It's called school but thats its pen name. Its real name is 'solitary confinement'. Or at least 5 days a week it is. 30 more seconds I'm released for a good 2 days. thast good enough as long as i wasn't here. 2 days of pure self-determination. Then i must unfortunately return. 3. 2. 1. I'm free.

I could here the whispers from people behind me as i datred through the halls to my locker. I snatched my skateboard from my locker and slammed through the doors between me and the rule free world. I ollied up and 50-50ed the stair rail. In mid rail, i hear Todd's voice say "Wooh! Go Alexis!" I landed it as perfect as a possible could. Then a manualed my way to Todd.

"Alexis, thats the smoothest 50-50 I've ever seen outta you."

"Well i was happy as hell when i walked outta those doors. Its like a jail cell in there. No wonder why Dillion dropped out."

Todd then shook his head in what i thought was humorful understanding. Todd gets what I'm going through the most. I'm not sure why thought but he does. And i liked him for that. Todd is 15 and so am I. He goes to the same school as i do. But the damn teachers put us in different classes. We skated down Elm and Main and crossed the street to the skatepark. It looked like heaven after a day of wikedness. Rori was sitting on the quarter pipe jammin to her MP3 and Dillion was next to her pondering over his next trick. Keeth was setting up for kickflip off the box.

Me and Todd met on top of the quarter pipe with Dillion and Rori. Dillion high fived me and Rori didn't notice me cause she was listening to her music. Like always. Shes going to go def one of these days.

"So Alley, how was the cooler today?" joked Keeth. We love using old style slang. And i don't know why but Keeth always calls me Alley. But i never complain.

"Same as usual. Horrid." i replied half joking and half serious.

"How come no one ever asks me about my day? I mean i go to school too." Wined Rori. She hastes it when she doesn't get

"Because you go to an all girls catholic school thats why. What is exactly supposed to happen?" said Todd sarcasticly.

"Oh yeah, well i didn't wear my uniform today. So BAM!" said Rori with what she thinks is a good comeback.

"Oh my god, what a criminal." I joked. She gave us all a snobby look. She thinks shes bad ass but really shes the least bad ass outta all of us.

Rori doesn't get that much attention from Keeth or Dillion. Todd gives her the most because he's just nice. And I'm her best friend. Plus she's my only friends whose a girl. And i need and respect her for stuff like that.

"I'm gunna drop in, air the spine, and kickflip the flat ramp." i announced.

"Go for it" replied Keeth.

So i did. I dropped in, aired the spine, and kickflipped the flat ramp. It was perfect i skated back over to the quarter pipe.

I was happy. Rori was jealous. Keeth and Todd looked amazed. I've never done that before. Dillion just looked at me. "Piece of cake." said Dillion like he was some hott shot. He dropped in, got 3 times the air i did on the spine and manualed up the flatramp then kickflipped. Yeah he is a hott shot. But he's been skating the longest out of all of us. He's 17. He usually drives us all to the movies and stuff. None of us have cars yet. Dillion's probly got a criminal record from right here in Hubbardston, Massachusettes all the way to Malibu, California.

Todd suggested we go get some fries at the pizza place. So we did.

"Two fries." said Dillion handing the pizza lady some cash. We all picked a table near the window. We always pick that spot in case trouble comes walking around we see it. We get prepared. We've been hit so many times but the Preps and Jocks here. They know we love it here. Everything else in this town sucks. Except for the skatepark of course.

"What your plans for tonight Rori?" i asked.

"Well i might go to a party at Evans."

"Whose Evan?" asked Keeth.

"How many times must i go over this. Evan is Tim's best friend." complained Rori. I think one of her hobbies is complaining, cause she does it an awful lot.

I'm not sure why she likes Tim though. He doesn't skate or anything. He doesn't have long hair. Which is what she usually falls for. And he's 17. Rori's only 14. I have no clue what she's thinking. Yeah I've dated older guys too but they were like 1 to 2 years different. But hey thast Rori. Oh yeah, and she's telling him she's 16. But he wouldn't know the differnece by the way she dresses. Mini skirt, platform sandals, and tight belly shirts. Sometimes i just want to say slut. But i never do.

"Now don't go and get all, well you know what with Tim." said Dillion. He's always looking out for us.

"You sound like my dad. I'm fine i know what I'm doing." replied Rori.

"You think you know what you're doing. You're only 14. So chill out a bit and slow down getting older chick. Bad things can happen depending on how far you go with Tim. Believe me ok." I said to Rori. I'm worried about her. Bad things can happen.

"Wow you guys. I think you're parents in disguise. You act like it for sure." said Rori tihnking she's all mature.

"I agree with Hannah and Dillion." said Todd

"So do I" followed Keeth.

Rori gave us all a dirty look and stormed out of the pizza place. She was mad at all of us. She hates being treated like she's a little kid. But the truth is we're not. She wants to do things WAY beyond her age. We try to stop her. But she's too stubborn.

"So where to now?" wondered Keeth.

"Back to the skatepark I suppose. Anything else in mind?" replied Dillion.

"Nope. So back to the skatepark." I said.

Then we left the pizza place and went back to the skatepark. But when we got there, it wasn't pleasent.

"Shit, it's the TTE's." Keeth said sounding some what worried. Although I don't know what he was worried about. They're to scared to do anything anyways. And TTE's stands hor Think There Everything's.

"What do you losers want. This is our hangout." Said Todd proudly.

"Hey, we're just looking for a little fun is all." said one of them.

"Well you ain't finding it here. So buzz off." I said toughly.

"Oooo, Alexis, I see your warming up to me. You know I like bad girls." said Cory. He's sort of the head of the TTE's.

I walked right up to him acting like I was very interested. I circled him in a flirty way. Then I stood right in front of him and looked in his eyes. He gave his friends a big smile. He leaned in for a kiss and; Bam. I slapped him.

All of his friends were Oooing and Ohhhhing. He looked at me. He was so pissed. Then i walked back over to my gang. They high fived me adn sai "Good Job" adn "Awesome Ally." and stuff like that.

"Alexis, you little whore. You're going down. Along with the rest of you're gang." said Cory. I didn't care what he called me at the monment. The point is it got rid of them. I was happy. And so was Dillion, Todd, and Keeth.

"Let's go skate shall we?" I announced. Everyone agreed. I felt like a hero.


End file.
